Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Christmas
Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Christmas is another upcoming Pokemon Christmas crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ash Ketchum, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Tino Tonitini, and their friends meet Zeus, a Labrador Retriever and a former police dog who has lost his bark after his barking ended up blowing off a five-year investigation and his partner can't shoot straight again and ends up at the pound. He is adopted by George Bannister as both an early Christmas present and as a good guard dog for the house, but the mom is hesitant and didn't want a dog. The dog is left home alone on Christmas Eve when the family head off to visit Grandma's house. A pair of burglars, Ted Stein and Stewey McMann, whom The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist work for, break into the family home, and it is up to Zeus to save Christmas for his new family by setting up booby traps to stop them. Zeus soon gets caught by the burglars and they muzzle him and continue to rob the house. Zeus escapes while Ted and Stewey continue to rob the house. Zeus gets chased through the house by Ted and Stewey until Stewey accidentally pepper sprayed himself. Ted then takes out a tranquilizer gun and tries to shoot Zeus but gets Stewey instead knocking him out. Ted tries to escape the house (with Stewey who's still knocked out) but Zeus finishes them off for good by dropping a chandelier on them, knocking the two robbers out. The police come and arrest Ted and Stewey and Zeus finally barks. The family come back and see Ted and Stewey getting arrested and spend a Merry Christmas together. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this film. *Unlike in The Dog Who Saved Christmas segment featured in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (in which most of that film's guest villains will spend Christmas with Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and the rest of their friends), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Crew, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will work for Ted Stein and Stewey McMann in this film. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features The Dog Who Saved Christmas as a segment), the only changes to this film are that the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh" and all of the rude humor (including a brief bit showing shaped buttocks) and brief bits showing a dog's private area will be censored to make the film more G-rated, due to the Pokemon franchise being made for children. *The storyline continues in Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation, Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Halloween, Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved the Holidays, Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Easter, and Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Summer. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Christmas Films